


失恋时请不要打扰朋友

by NdebeleSmith



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NdebeleSmith/pseuds/NdebeleSmith
Summary: 是阿不思和米勒娃的闺蜜组
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	失恋时请不要打扰朋友

失恋就好像伦敦的雨一样，来得猝不及防，让人毫无防备。三分钟前，天气还好的要命，三分钟后，雨下起来了，阿不思站在麻瓜街道的公交站上，被浇的浑身湿漉漉。他可以给自己施个避雨咒的，但他不想拿出魔杖来。他失恋了。他和他的……男朋友大吵了一架，就在他身后麻瓜的小酒馆里。格林德沃已经走了，他一个人站在这里。

格林德沃离开之前对他说什么，阿不思，你太不可理喻了，我们分开一段时间好了。他现在回想起他和格林德沃坐在那家小酒吧的角落争论的场景，感觉仿佛已经过去了一个世纪那么遥远。他应该很沮丧，他应该大哭一场，但他现在只感觉到冷，还有……饥饿，他突然非常渴望热腾腾的 **茶，小饼干，柠檬雪宝和暖呼呼的毛绒拖鞋** 。他真的很需要这些。

然后他想起了米勒娃——好朋友就该在这时发挥作用，不是吗。米勒娃，米勒娃，他摇摇摆摆地顺着麻瓜街道走，路上的麻瓜都打量着他，他是街上唯一一个没有打伞的家伙。等他走到街口，他幻影移形了，一个路过的麻瓜瞥见了从空气中消失的邓布利多，他手里的雨伞掉了下来。

他站在米勒娃的公寓门口。米勒娃从霍格沃茨毕业后一直这栋麻瓜公寓里，因为它非常便宜。魔法执行司的工资低的吓人，当然，魔法部的财政吃紧已经很久了，所以米勒娃一直考虑辞职去霍格沃茨任教……

他敲响了米勒娃的门。

米勒娃打开门，发现了浑身湿漉漉的、可怜兮兮的阿不思。

“你怎么这样子！”她叫起来，“你在干嘛？你不会是在雨天里走了一遭吧？你为什么不给自己施个避雨咒呢？”

——阿不思打断了她的问题。

**“我失恋了，米勒娃。”**

这话让米勒娃立刻噤声了。她把阿不思带到房间里，挥了挥魔杖好让他的衣服变干，阿不思好像丧失了行走能力一样，米勒娃只好把他连扯带拽地按到了茶几边的扶手椅上。

“你现在感觉怎么样？”米勒娃问他。其实在给阿不思开门的时候她有点儿烦躁，因为她正在修改一篇要发给《今日变形学》的论文，她看到阿不思时还以为他来拜访她可以给她提点意见，改改稿什么的……但阿不思说他失恋了，于是米勒娃剩下的话都噎在了嗓子里。

“我有点饿，还很想喝茶。”阿不思可怜巴巴地、真诚地说。

米勒娃叹了一口气。她站起来，去厨房柜子上拿茶壶。这个房间太小了，如果用飞来咒的话，十有九次茶壶会磕着碰着什么东西然后碎掉。她把茶壶装上水，施了一个火焰咒，正想把上次从麻瓜超市买来的茶包扔到杯子里，阿不思就说道：“ **米勒娃，我不喜欢喝茶包泡的茶。”**

她忘记了，她的这个朋友对吃十分讲究，是那种让人厌烦的讲究。米勒娃把茶包愤愤地扔回了抽屉，然后开始在橱柜里翻箱倒柜地寻找圣诞节时办公室送给每人的茶叶，她找了五分钟才找到，在此期间阿不思一直在自言自语嘟嘟哝哝着什么。

等到她终于泡好了茶，摆放好了饼干，并且声明了三次她真的没有柠檬雪宝后，阿不思已经在扶手椅上团成了一个球。他开始像一只松鼠一样咔嚓咔嚓地咬小饼干 **（这饼干做的真不如霍格沃茨的小精灵们的手艺，米勒娃）** ，并且大口大口地喝茶，好像在泄愤一样。米勒娃静静看他喝掉了两杯茶，吃完了一整盘小饼干后，终于开口问他：“是和格林德沃吵架了吗？”

还能是怎么回事呢！米勒娃的问题让吃饱喝足的阿不思从饥饿和寒冷中缓过神来，盖勒特对他大吼你真是不可理喻的画面又重新出现在他脑海里。这一次他不再感觉到麻木了，伤感在迟到许久之后汹涌而来。阿不思感觉心脏绞动着，酸楚的感觉从心脏一直蔓延到他后脑勺，演变成了剧烈的头疼。

“是他。”阿不思说。“他是全天下最混账的——”

“最讨厌的，最自大的，最让人厌恶的家伙。”米勒娃补充完整。

“你怎么知道？”

“因为你这种话至少说过 **五遍** 啦，阿不思。”米勒娃叹了一口气，“你几乎一个月就要和我说一次。这次又为了什么？”

阿不思这才发现吵架的源头已经模糊。他和盖勒特至少吵了四个小时。四个小时，在麻瓜酒馆里，声嘶力竭，他们好像刚开始在讨论英国魔法部新颁布的一项法令，关于保密法案的更改，盖勒特觉得这个法案愚蠢透了。我们为什么不能光明正大地生活呢？盖勒特说，我受够了假装自己是个麻瓜，我受够了麻瓜们对我们那些愚蠢的偏见，我想要的只是堂堂正正展示我的能力——

权力会被滥用。他记得他一直在这个议题上做着愚蠢的阐述，之所以说愚蠢是因为无论说多少次，盖勒特都不会同意他的观念。他们从讨论变成了争执，而争执又偏离了轨道，跑到了盖勒特和一个酒吧女招伺眉来眼去这件事上。为什么盖勒特不能温柔地安抚他，告诉他阿尔我是不会离开你的，而是气势汹汹地说为什么你总把我想的那么差劲？你真是不可理喻！阿不思！

然后，是砰的一声，小酒馆的门被关上。

“为了……一些事。”他说。

“为了一些 **蠢事** 。”米勒娃补充道。

“差不多是这样。”阿不思注视米勒娃，摆出可怜兮兮的、悲惨的表情，眨着他明亮的蓝色眼睛。“我现在感觉糟透了，他低声说，我感觉糟透了。”

“你又来了——不是吧。”米勒娃叹了一口气。“你教我阿尼玛格斯不会就是为了这个吧。”

“那，”阿不思底气不足地说，“难过的时候，我总是需要安慰的嘛。”

米勒娃站了起来，她严厉地盯着阿不思。

“我不会那么做的。”她声明到。“你平均每个月都要失恋一次，然后来我这里寻找安慰，但是呢，不出两天，你又和你的……男朋友搞在一起了，你每次失恋的时候才会想起我，阿不思。”

阿不思若有所指地说：“魔法执行司的工资很低吧，米勒娃？”

这下米勒娃泄气了。该死的，该死的经济凋敝，该死的财政吃紧，该死的魔法执行司。她已经两个月没有见到过金加隆了，上个礼拜她收到了工资： **几个银西可和一堆可怜的铜纳特。** 司长给他们写了信，在信里倒了八百次歉。该死的，她不喜欢住在这个麻瓜公寓里，她想念霍格沃茨，想念那里宽阔的魁地奇球场和小精灵们源源不断提供的热馅饼和曲奇饼干。她伸出手拿起盘子里的饼干吃了一口，然后吐了出去，真的够难吃的。

她想要回到霍格沃茨，但她还差两篇变形术论文才能得到申请教师职位的资格，而更重要的是，阿不思是霍格沃茨的校长。

“如果被人们知道天才的邓布利多是个爱好威胁人的恶魔会怎么样呢？”她恶狠狠地对扶手椅里的那家伙说，阿不思已经把扶手椅用伸展咒伸展了一倍有余，把自己团成一团缩在里面，看起来舒服的很。

“只要他们不把我从巧克力蛙的画片上撤下来就没关系。”阿不思说。

最终米勒娃屈服了。她走到阳台边，然后闭上了眼睛，很快，米勒娃消失了，地板上出现了一只虎斑猫，眼边的纹路和她的眼镜花纹一模一样。

虎斑猫瞪了阿不思一眼，然后轻巧地跳出了窗户。

阿不思凑到了窗边，无论多少次，他都不会厌倦欣赏这种奇景。他看到虎斑猫跳到了对面一户小楼的屋顶，开始喵喵地叫，很快，有好几只猫朝它跑了过来，甚至有几只猫是从住宅楼的窗户中跳出来的。

虎斑猫集合了一支猫猫军队，它跳回了阳台上。

阿不思打开了阳台门，猫猫军队依次进入狭窄公寓，虎斑猫也跳了进来，它挑了一个没有猫的地方站好，然后摇身一变，变回了米勒娃。

“我简直觉得我像一个弱智的诱猫者。”她生气地说。

每一次，每一次阿不思心情低落的时候，都会用这招，求她把附近的可爱猫咪引来，好让他高高兴兴摸上一刻钟软乎乎的猫，直到心情变好为止。

“没有这个词，米勒娃。”

阿不思又坐回他的扶手椅去了，猫咪们绕着他打转，他挥动魔杖变出了一大堆蝴蝶结，然后给把猫咪们依次抱起来给它们系上一个。他一边做着这种差事，一边和米勒娃说着一些无厘头的事：盖勒特经常会错用他的牙刷，盖勒特经常笑话他的衣服花里胡哨，盖勒特这个家伙总是坚持德姆斯特朗比霍格沃茨强……

“他真是讨厌死了。”阿不思对一只金渐层猫咪说，“你说是不是呀？”

米勒娃受不了了。她走到了办公桌前，把羊皮纸摊开，她今天一定要把这篇文章修改完……但阿不思还在絮絮叨叨着一些屁话。

“我只是想让他对我脾气好一点嘛，就像我们刚认识时一样，刚认识时他总是对我很温柔，现在他老笑话我，还经常凶我……”

“那你和他分手啊。”米勒娃头也不回地说。

阿不思突然安静了。米勒娃把两行参考文献划掉，然后开始飞快地从草稿纸上誊抄一些片段，直到她意识到这沉默时间过长。

她转过身。

阿不思抱着那只金渐层猫咪，他身边还围了很多只猫咪，在好奇地揪着他的衣服和头发。

米勒娃开始自责了——她不该这么说阿不思的，虽然阿不思和格林德沃吵架的频率高了点，但他一定每次都是真的非常难过，他没有什么真的可以说话的朋友，勒梅已经是个老头子了，他的弟弟又疯疯癫癫的，他每天都在忙着霍格沃茨的事，还要去魔法部开会……他一定很孤独。

米勒娃站起来。又一次地，她变成了虎斑猫。

虎斑猫跳到了扶手椅上，它伸出了爪子，轻轻地、轻轻地拍着阿不思的脑袋。

阿不思抬起头来，他眼睛有点红红的。

“哦，米勒娃……”他揉着眼睛，去抚摸虎斑猫的爪子，“……我，我……”

他打了个喷嚏。

“我一定是猫毛过敏了，可爱的东西总有点意想不到的坏处，我可以借你的卫生间用一下吗？”

虎斑猫立刻跳下了扶手椅，它对着阿不思恶狠狠地叫了一声，然后变回了米勒娃。

“你变成猫的时候还挺好玩的，”阿不思一边往卫生间走一边说，“你为什么变回来了呢？”

“闭嘴。”米勒娃没好气地说，“你不是很难过吗？现在你看起来还挺有精神头的。”

“猫咪治愈了我很多。”阿不思打开水龙头，哗啦啦的流水声响起来，“而且和你在一起，我快乐很多了，谢谢你，米勒娃，允许我每次失恋的时候都来打扰你。”

米勒娃又生气，又好笑，她既想纠正阿不思这种夸大其词的说法，比如和男朋友吵架跟失恋根本沾不上边，一边又觉得阿不思说和她在一起很快乐非常可爱，让她很开心。她注视房间里的猫咪们，它们都被阿不思戴上了小小的蝴蝶结，待会它们回到自己的主人家里的时候，主人们一定都会被吓一跳。

阿不思走出来了，他用毛巾擦着脸，对她眨眼睛。

“谢谢你。”他说。

“没关系。”米勒娃说，“我们是朋友嘛——朋友不就是用来打扰的吗？”

他们陷入了半分钟因为温情而显得尴尬的沉默之中。阿不思把猫咪依次抱到窗口，给它们施了方向咒，猫咪们一个接一个跳出了窗外，带着蝴蝶结回到自己的家里。

“如果下次你和格林德沃吵架的话，你就该给这些猫咪换种蝴蝶结带了。”米勒娃说。

阿不思笑起来：“喂，米勒娃，快点完成你的论文回霍格沃茨吧，我迫不及待要和你一起吃小精灵们做的饼干了，我们可以一起聊天，一起过我们的， **好朋友之夜** 。”

“一般来说那种叫 **女孩之夜** 。”米勒娃说，“而且格林德沃会把我从这个女孩之夜拎出来，扔到威森加摩法庭上，罪名就是和他的男朋友走的太近。”

“他不敢。”

“他敢。”米勒娃说，“如果我回到霍格沃茨，第一件事就是在我的办公室施咒，确保你一进去就会被中哑咒。而且我还要在门上挂块木板。”

“什么木板？”

“一块木板，上面写： **‘失恋时请不要打扰朋友’** ，然后用小字写， **‘致尊敬的阿不思·邓布利多校长’** 。”

END.


End file.
